The Gladiator
by Kairei
Summary: Sure Princess Kagome had never agreed with the way her father, the king had forced enslaved youkai to fight for his own entertainment... But she didn't expect to actually fall in love with on of them. IK
1. The Birthday Gift

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. That's all I'm going to say because I'm too lazy to write about you not suing me because I don't own it and the fact that I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfictions if I did own it okay?  
  
Summary: Princess Kagome had never agreed with the way that her father, the king, made youkais fight to the death, only for entertainment. She sincerely wants to stop the fighting and cruel treatment, so what does she do? She falls in love with one.  
  
The Gladiator  
  
The crowd exploded into applause as the beast fell, writhing around on the ground in obvious pain. They watched in excitement as the ground was slowly tainted with crimson red, as they cheered madly.  
  
The sea of faces turned to the man overlooking the crowd, as they reeked with anticipation.  
  
However, there was one person who wasn't looking at the king with happiness, and that was the girl sitting just to the left of them. Princess Kagome, the heiress to the throne, soon to be queen, sat looking at her father with complete anguish in her hazed eyes.  
  
'Please no. Father, please.' She begged mentally. She dared not say it out loud, for she knew insubordination to the king, father or not was unacceptable.  
  
Still, she hung to the single thread of hope that her father's kindness hadn't completely dissolved from his soul.  
  
The thread was soon cut, to her dismay as he lifted his hand. She heard the crowd's intake of breath as he slowly curled his fingers building the anticipation. Slowly, only his thumb pointed out as he pointed his thumb down to the ground.  
  
The crowd erupted as their Lord completed the signal. Princess Kagome's eyes closed in dismay, three years ago, she would have looked at him with disbelief, but that had worn away. The warm, kind man was gone, in his place was this. This person whom she didn't know. Years of him signing death warrants with a single gesture of his hand had caused her to accept the fact that he had changed.  
  
Kagome watched as the victorious demon walked up to the other, who was still panting heavily on the ground, choking up a warm, crimson liquid. As the demon gasped for its final breath in the living world, they watched in excitement as the final blow was made. The princess turned away at the gruesome sight when the crowd's silence was pierced with cries of enjoyment. Enjoyment from killing. From another departure from the cruel world.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek for someone she didn't know, someone she would never know. Lord Higurashi looked down at his daughter, still smiling from the show. His face hardened, "Kagome, what's wrong with you now?" He asked with now warmth or concern in his voice.  
  
All she could do was sit there and stare up at her father...no, her father was gone, this man in front of her. "Nothing my Lord, just so...excited." She said, forcing the last word.  
  
He smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile, it was malicious, evil. "It is your birthday soon is it not?" He asked.  
  
She was surprised by the sudden change of topic. 'So, he does remember something about me.' She thought dryly. "Y-Yes my Lord." She replied.  
  
He smiled at her again, his breath held the stench of sake that intoxicated her with every word, but what he said next was enough to make her cringe in disgust. "Well, I will give you the honor, my dear daughter, to choose the next two combatants." He said, still smiling that cruel smile.  
  
"O-Oh!" She said, "H-How, very...exciting!" She choked out. He was too drunk to see that she had stuttered from anguish instead of "excitement."  
  
"Good, good, I'll have that ruddy woman servant take you down tonight." He said, taking another sip of his sake.  
  
"You mean Sango?" Kagome asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Y-Yah, yeah, Bango, sure, have her fetch you tonight, and you go to, go to, the, the...da.......... um...eh?" He was drinking too much sake. Kagome sighed, even when he was the father that she knew and loved he was not one to hold sake very well, this was one thing that didn't change.  
  
"The chambers?" She offered.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah, the changers! Yes! Go choose the kompatentz...you choose....yeah...'appy 'irthday...." Kagome watched as his eyeballs swirled to the back of his head as he fell with a THUMP to the ground. She sighed as the guards hurried around him in worry.  
  
"Thanks father." She said with a fake smile. She turned around in her seat, careful to prevent her eyes from traveling to the battlefield, she took her untouched sake cup and took a long swig. "Thanks a lot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1: The Birthday Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl ran through the woods, she was holding something in her arms, glistening tears and ebony hair flew in back of her as she ran. Panting heavily, she neared the castle (Note: The castle isn't the kind of Roman castle that gladiators were really from, this takes place in Japan so picture more like, Naraku's castle, only with more levels and turns, okay, back to the story). Soon enough, she threw open the shoji, flying through the halls. She turned one corner, but ran headfirst into a hard figure. She flew back, landing heavily to the ground.  
  
Looking up sorely from the floor, she saw just the man she was looking for. She gazed at Lord Higurashi with tears flowing freely from her hazed, strong blue eyes. His look softened at the sight of his daughter.  
  
"Kagome, oh sweetie, what's the matter?" He asked, picking the small girl into her arms. Her figure fit perfectly in his strong hold, creating a soft, safe atmosphere for the troubled girl.  
  
Kagome sniffed, she held out what she had been cradling in her arms. It was a tiny, calico kitten. It's soul was gone from the tiny, defenseless body, and Kagome's arms were slightly covered with the creature's blood. She hugged it to her chest, her white kimono tinged with crimson. "I-Is it dead?" She asked, trying so very hard not to sob.  
  
The man looked at her with soft, identical blue eyes. "I'm sorry honey." He said quietly, holding her closer. "These things happen." He said, trying to tell a four year old this wasn't easy, however he knew, living in the age that they did, this would not be the first time she was exposed to death.  
  
"B-But," She stuttered, but her sorrow held her back from saying anything. She broke into sobs as she squeezed the lifeless form in her arms.  
  
He couldn't stand to see her like this. "Kagome, that face doesn't suit you." He told her, removing her to one arm, he lifted one hand to wipe away her tears. She looked up at his loving face.  
  
"Daddy..." She said quietly.  
  
"I promise." He began, wiping yet more tears away from her small face. "I will do anything to stop you from this sad face again okay?" He asked her. Slowly, her features changed into a small, sad smile.  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The scene faded, and soon all that was left was darkness.  
  
Soon, another scene blurred into focus.  
  
Now, there was a taller and older version of the same young girl. Her face was once again distressed, full of anguish as tears flowed from the same powerful eyes.  
  
"Father! What's going on?" She cried.  
  
He smiled at her. "The Romans have started to try it. It proves of great entertainment Kagome." He said in a cold tone, looking down at his daughter.  
  
"You're KILLING them!" She cried.  
  
"No dear, they kill each other normally. They're DEMONS Kagome, they don't have feelings. Besides, they would kill us if they are not controlled." He informed her.  
  
"Princess Kagome! Princess Kagome!" She heard the voice in the darkness, fighting to see light once more, her eyes opened slightly.  
  
"Princess Kagome!" She was in her bedroom chambers. "Princess Kagome, I'm sorry to wake you, but the Lord sent me. Kagome's hazy vision soon came into focus as she recognized the voice. The lady servant, Sango stood above her futon, looking down at her expectantly.  
  
"Wh-what is it?" She asked, tiredly.  
  
"Your father informed me of your present." Sango stated, straightening as Kagome sat up.  
  
"Oh, great." Kagome said, remembering the glorious gift her father had presented to her.  
  
Sango looked at her highness, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly. Kagome offered a warm smile. The truth was, they were more friends than anything else. Sango knew more about her than she herself, and could recognize despair in a heartbeat. Still, she refused the offer.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." She said reluctantly. Sango nodded in understanding as Kagome got out of her futon.  
  
During the silent trek to the prisoner's chambers, Kagome's mind wondered to the dream. It wasn't a dream really, but a memory. So many promises had been broken by her father, or at least the man who had possessed her father.  
  
All those ground breaking promises he had made.  
  
'I'll always protect you Kagome.'  
  
'I'll never let anyone hurt you Kagome.'  
  
'I'll always love you Kagome.'  
  
'You'll always be first Kagome.'  
  
Each of those promises had been broken.  
  
He didn't let anyone hurt her because he hurt her enough himself.  
  
He had stopped loving her, loving nothing but money and pleasing the public.  
  
She wasn't first in his life, no longer did she hold a place in his heart for her. The only thing that came first in his life was this. This. What was it? A way of living? A business?  
  
Whatever it was, killing and torture was the only thing that came first in his life.  
  
'Father' She thought to herself. 'You said you'd protect me...but can you protect me from yourself?' she thought to herself solemnly.  
  
The man had changed, there was no doubt about that. Now, he found pleasure in killing. He found excitement in the crimson red liquid that now tainted almost every inch of the battlefield. He found pleasure as souls left their bodies. He found happiness in death.  
  
Now, she would be helping him. She would send two people out to fight, one of whom, would be dead not too long from now.  
  
People die every day. That's what she told herself. But why this? Why send more people to die?  
  
Sure youkai and humans are different, but why had the world changed? Why had everything become so difficult?  
  
Her questions ceased as they approached the entrance to the prisoner chambers. 'This is my birthday present hm?' she thought bitterly.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.'  
  
She reached for the opening, and stepped hesitantly into the darkness.  
  
Never had she remembered her heart pounding so much. She had always had the power to sense demons. It was something that came naturally to a miko. This room almost made her head spin with the feeling of demonic power.  
  
Just as she was about to turn back, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Sango looked at her in support. "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome looked at the older girl and nodded in thanks. She turned back slowly to the darkness of the room. Blood red eyes turned to her as she froze once more.  
  
She forced herself to walk down the aisle between what looked like a jail. Cells on either side of her, she continued down, forgetting about her task to choose the combatants.  
  
However, something made her stop, oblivious to the fact that Sango had just ran into her, she turned to her right. "What is it?" Sango whispered from behind her.  
  
Kagome ignored her for a moment. She stared into the darkness of the cell. The dim lighting from the moonlight shining through steel bars was just enough for her to see the figure's features. There, in the cell, slumped against the wall was a young man. The boy had long, silvery hair that sparkled in the moonlight. His eyes were a golden gleam as he stared motionlessly at her.  
  
Gold met Blue as the gazes locked.  
  
Silence filled the air as the wind raged outside the building.  
  
Suddenly, the man broke the silence, "Wench, what the hell are you staring at?" He abruptly lunged forward. She winced slightly as he clashed with the bars. But it was then that something around his neck began to glow. Kagome watched with wide eyes as he was pulled back to the wall, chains around his wrists and neck shone with bright red.  
  
A blood curling scream escaped from his lips as smoke began to emerge from where the shackles clung to him. Kagome watched in surprise and anguish as he clutched at his neck in pain.  
  
Then, as soon as it began, it stopped. "Dammit." She heard him say.  
  
This boy felt different from the rest. That was what had made her stop, his demonic aura wasn't as strong as the others. Her eyes widened in understanding, "You're a hanyou." She inquired.  
  
He did nothing but glare at her, rubbing his neck. She winced at the sight. He was in so much pain. So this was how they kept the demons in control? Was this the cruelty that humans showed now?  
  
"Kagome, maybe we should...." Sango started.  
  
"No! Sango! Don't you see this? Don't you see what's going on?" Kagome asked her friend helplessly. Making the youkai fight was cruel enough, but this?  
  
"Get out of here human." Kagome turned to where the voice had come from.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
He smirked at her. "Rest assured, once I get out of here, I'm going to tear you to pieces." He threatened.  
  
Her eyes softened. He hated her. He had every reason to hate her. Once again their gazes locked.  
  
She stepped closer to the cell.  
  
Closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
She was right up to the bars. Kneeling down, she was at eyes level with him, still continuing the icy gaze.  
  
His eyes widened slightly. What was she doing? Why couldn't he sense her fear? Why was there no hate in her eyes like the rest of the humans?  
  
"What are you?" He asked. The only thing he had ever seen in a human's gaze was hate, fear, or disgust. Surely, this couldn't be a human.  
  
Before she could answer, a voice cut into the room. "I see you've chosen. Yes, this should be an interesting match, I'm proud of you Kagome."  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short. Please review anyway. This will get better I promise! ^_^ 


	2. A New Friend

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...*sighs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Gladiator~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time on The Gladiator...  
  
Princess Kagome was sent to the youkai prisoner chambers to choose combatants as her oh so very glorious gift.  
  
However, once there, she was exposed to the cruelness of the enslavement. But there's something different about one of them.... He's a hanyou...But does that really make any difference?  
  
[.:."What are you?" He asked. The only thing he had ever seen in a human's gaze was hate, fear, or disgust. Surely, this couldn't be a human.  
  
Before she could answer, a voice cut into the room. "I see you've chosen. Yes, this should be an interesting match, I'm proud of you Kagome." .:.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2: The Hanyou~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In everyone's life there has been at least one time when they hear the worst thing that they could imagine at the moment. For me, it was a blood curling scream and the screeching of tires. For my father, it was the words, "It's a girl." And for Princess Kagome, it was her father's voice.  
  
His tone cut through the air like a knife. She jumped back from the bars in surprise.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes revved back to the girl in front of him. 'No wonder.' He thought with disgust. 'And for a second, I thought that there were humans who were actually different.'  
  
"Feh." He said out loud, allowing himself to go back to leaning against the stone wall. He went slowly, careful not to activate the magic of the chains around his neck and wrists. He knew the burning sensation enough, another acquaintance with is was far from necessary.  
  
Kagome looked back at him. "No!" She exclaimed. Now he was going to think that she was just as violent and arrogant as the rest! But then again, she couldn't disobey her father. So what did she do?  
  
Just what anyone would do in her situation.  
  
She...  
  
.........  
  
Fainted?  
  
'Great job Kagome.' She thought silently to herself. 'Yes, pretending to faint is VERRRRY lady like.' She thought bitterly.  
  
She wasn't a bad actress, and there really wasn't anything else she could think of at the moment. Then again, would her father really be that stupid? This wasn't exactly the situation one would usually go about fainting. Sighing mentally, she heard Sango hurrying to help.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome?" She heard her father yell.  
  
'Oh please.' She thought. 'Like YOU care. You only wanted another combatant.'  
  
"What shall I do my Lord?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome heard her father sigh, "Take her to her room." He said.  
  
She felt Sango pick her limp body up, proceeding out the doorway. Had Kagome's eyes been opened, she would have heard her father's words.  
  
"Filthy hanyou." He spat at the half-breed. The hot-tempered hanyou glared at the man, and lunged before bothering to think of the consequences.  
  
Oh fate was against him. It wasn't long before the chains activated once more. Engulfing the boy into another round of torture.  
  
'Dammit. Once I'm free, I'll rip this man up limb by limb.'  
  
On the other side of the shoji, Kagome stiffened as she heard the familiar scream from the other side.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
'Uh oh.' Her eyes flew open as Sango almost dropped her. She regained her posture and looked up at her friend innocently.  
  
"Uh... Wh- what happened?" She paused for a moment before trying desperately to look... well, desperate. She started to hold her head as if she were fighting off a terrible migraine.  
  
The Chamber Maid simply looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow. "The world ended Kagome. You're dead right now." She stated dully, playing along slightly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh no! What are we going to- Oh, I give up." She sighed. Did she really expect her best friend to go for her silly act.  
  
"You know, I would've thought you would have come up with something better than that." Sango informed her as they began walking up to Kagome's bed chambers.  
  
"It was all I could think of for a moment." Kagome replied innocently.  
  
"Uh-huh." The rest of the trek was done in silence.  
  
'I hope he's okay.' She thought. But why was she thinking about him? He was just another youkai that was going to be forced to fight. Heck, maybe her father was right, maybe they WANTED to fight. 'Still...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha howled in agony. "Dammit." He panted as the chains ignited.  
  
When the burning was finally over, he was leaning against the wall once more, this time for support than comfort. Clutching at his throbbing neck, his wrists burned from the effort.  
  
He glanced up, squinting from the excruciating pain as he looked at the man. 'The king,' He thought. 'bastard,'  
  
The king laughed bitterly at the struggle of the boy. "Useless. At least you'll be gone after the match." He told the boy bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha fought the raging urge to lunge once more. All he allowed himself was a single twitch at the man.  
  
He laughed once again on the other side of the bars. Looking at Inuyasha as if he were an animal, then again that's what he thought of him.  
  
The hanyou looked closely at his eyes. 'They're like that girl's.' he told himself, shaking from the thought of even thinking about that wench, he glared harder. Both the king's and the girl's eyes were powerful shades of blue.  
  
Yet he noticed they were different. The man's orbs were steely, ice cold, while hers were soft. Once again shaking himself in fury of the thoughts, the man frowned down on him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded, watching the boy as if he were going mad.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, all he did was turn his eyes to the man, staring with ice, cold hatred.  
  
"Heh." The man said, turning away from the cell, he walked out of the room, ignoring the blood red eyes appearing from the cages through the darkness.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. He stared at the closed door for a moment before turning his sights on the moon, the soft light shining just barely through the bars, as his form cast a long shadow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Falling onto her bed, the girl wanted nothing more than to fall into a peaceful sleep, to dream of something other than old memories of the man she had once known.  
  
She closed her eyes, willing to escape the cruelty of the world.  
  
However, no one chooses exactly what they want their dreams to be. It just sort of, comes to you. Dreams come from the thoughts in your head that sometimes even you didn't know existed. But Kagome's thoughts were all about the demons.  
  
Or to be more accurate, that boy in the chambers.  
  
She had a pulling drive that she had met him once before. Somehow, someway, she felt as if she knew him.  
  
Or at least, like she wanted to know him.  
  
Whatever the reason, dreamland carried her to a boy with long, silvery hair, golden eyes, and dog ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome walked through the halls of the castle.  
She didn't really know where she was going.  
Nor did she care.  
She sighed, reliving the morning's events. 'Oh well, at least it's going to buy me some time.' she thought. As it turned out, the crowd had demanded a specific fight between two demons. This would postpone Kagome's oh so very fabulous birthday present.  
  
This way, the burden would be lifted off her shoulders. At least for a little while.  
  
This way, she wouldn't feel too responsible.  
  
This way, she wouldn't be the one who was sending two demons in a forced fight.  
  
'And he'll be safe.' She mentally smacked herself.  
  
What in the world was she thinking?  
  
He was only another demon.  
  
'Hanyou.' She corrected herself. 'Meaning that he's half human.' Yes, that was true but that didn't disguise the fact that he acted like a demon.  
  
'He was in pain. If I was locked up like that, would I go out of my way to be polite? I don't think so.' She told herself firmly.  
  
Her thoughts were cut through with a sharp blade as a ear splitting cry sounded through her senses.  
  
For a moment, she sighed in relief, 'It's not that boy's scream.'  
  
It was then that she realized she had unconsciously wandered near the entrance to the demon chambers.  
  
She shivered for a moment. Looking around, checking to see if anyone was watching, she opened the shoji. There was no need for guards. The demons wouldn't be able to free themselves and the cells were far too small to transform into anything too destructible. Neither would the enchanted walls make it easy for them to complete a metamorphosis that would make the whole thing crash.  
  
It hadn't taken her long to figure out that her elder sister, Kikyo, was behind the enchantments placed on the demons. The magic was strong, it didn't take much spiritual power for her to realize that much. Besides, when you have a sister like Kikyo, you become accustomed to the energy she gives off, making it easier to know if that person is there or not.  
  
Sort of like a metal detector.  
  
She opened the shoji, and quietly stepped inside. 'What in heaven's name am I doing?' she thought to herself. Yet her thoughts didn't transpire with her actions as she somehow felt herself moving.  
  
She approached the hanyou's cell. 'Yep, it's official, I'm going mad.' She thought bitterly, staring down at the sleeping form. It was a good thing he was sleeping.  
  
She didn't want more lunges to lead to that agony-filled cry again.  
  
'No one deserves this.' She thought solemnly as she crouched down a bit to look at the boy. It wasn't quite possible to tell his age due to the fact that demons were able to live for many years while their appearance hasn't altered a bit. As if they hadn't even lived for a second more than when you first saw them.  
  
From the looks of it, she just imagined him to be about her age, perhaps a bit older.  
  
She was a bit disappointed for a while. His eyes were closed, so she wasn't able to see his beautifully colored eyes.  
  
Still, her eyes were transfixed on him.  
  
He had removed his red haori and his white yukata and had made what seemed to resemble a blanket and pillow. He had probably kicked off the cover because it lay abandoned on the ground as he lay with his well built chest exposed. She watched in silent admiration as his well toned muscles traveled harmoniously with his breathing.  
  
'He looks cute like that.' She thought, without realizing what she was thinking. She stared at his calm features and the silvery cascade of hair.  
But all things come to an end, and this was no exception.  
  
The boy's nose twitched for a second. She watched in slight fear as he stirred, debating whether she wanted to die now or simply run for it. All she really did however, was sit there and watched as his eyes slowly opened groggily.  
  
Mumbling something incoherent, he started to sit up. Rubbing his eyelids with his hands, which she noticed where very well clawed, he slowly took in what was in front of him.  
  
Instantly, his eyes flickered wide open. "You!" He said, slightly embarrassed that she had been watching him...sleeping.  
  
Kagome looked at him in shock. 'caught.' She put on the biggest smile she could muster. "Um... good morning!" Actually, it was more like the afternoon, but she really didn't think it mattered.  
  
His expression changed from disgusted to confused. 'What a strange girl.' "What are you doing here?" He asked her sourly.  
  
"Well, I have the right to come and check on people when I want to don't I?"  
  
"Feh. I thought I smelled a stench." He said, referring to when he had awoken. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"Very funny." She remarked.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
There was a long silence for a while before she finally grew tired of it. "Let's start over." She said.  
  
Inuyasha "feh'd" once more, and looked away.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Not exactly the friendliest is he?' "My name is Kagome." She told him.  
  
He continued to look outside.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome sighed, she got up to leave the lost cause when he spoke once more. "Inuyasha." He said.  
  
She turned around. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Stupid wench, that's my name." He told her, crossing his arms.  
  
She stared at him for a moment. It was then that she smiled a bright smile at him, the kind that makes people like him squirm in uncomfort.  
  
She held her dress forward a bit and sat down on the dirty stone floor. He raised an eyebrow at her for a second.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." She obliged. Without hesitation, Kagome did something he had never expected her to do.  
  
She brought her hand up from it's current position which was stabling her so that she could lean back casually, and brought it between the iron bars.  
  
Inuyasha stared at it as if it were a poisonous snake. But of course, he wouldn't be afraid of a snake, oh you get the point don't you?  
  
He looked back to her. "You know, I could probably slice that weak hand of yours off at this very moment." He asked her, smirking slightly at the girl.  
  
But Kagome smiled at him. Her soft blue eyes twinkled for a second. "I don't think you would."  
  
"Oh really?" He asked smugly, showing her his claws.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
Those very words sliced through his thoughts. She had only just met him the night before and that hadn't been the smoothest introduction to each other.  
  
Hesitantly, he brought his hand up, taking her small one in his. He allowed his sharp claws to brush every so slightly on her flesh, sending a cold chill down her spine.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too." He replied.  
  
She just flashed another smile at him, staring jovially at the entwined fingers.  
  
A/N: Sorry, that was a boring chapter wasn't it? Grr. This is what happens when you write right after coming home from a carnival.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Kagome decides not to tell her new friend that she is the daughter of the ruthless king. But is that really such a good idea?  
  
Also, the requested fight: a ruthless demon comes into play. His name: Naraku. 


	3. Naraku

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
By the way, I made a realllllllly BIG mistake! Sorry, but I didn't realize that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews! I honestly do not remember checking that box.  
  
Gomen! Gomen! *Bows rapidly*  
  
I probably lost many reviews for that one huh?  
  
So now I'm accepting them. *sweatdrop* So sorry!  
  
Here's some shout outs, I know these are always long but please bear with! I just can't stand to have you all review and not say a thing.  
  
BlackSaiyan1: Interesting idea.......... Anyway, my friends might be reading this and Krystyn and Kristie would KILL me if their dear "Fluffy Wuffy Sessy" Wasn't in this. Who could resist? *sighs*  
  
Mell Minamoto: Yes, but I am a VERY evil person. According to Tim, I am the spawn of all evil and for once, I agree with something that bastard says. *ahem* sorry for that one timmy!  
  
Deadly Tears: ditto. But would I actually KILL Inuyasha? Hmm......... something to think about ne? *laughs evilly*  
  
Hanyou punk chick: OK!  
  
Drisowen: Hee hee thanks. Actually, I was watching TV and I was thinking, 'What would make a different fanfic?' and then, as fate would have it, right there on my screen (I have digital cable the one that you can move that thingy on the bottom up and down and see all the shows) and as if someone had answered, (I'm a drama queen), I saw The Gladiator. Dun Dun Duuuun! (Confessions of a Teenaged Drama Queen was written for me according to my friend) Honestly, I beg to differ.  
  
Angel of Heavens: Thank you! I'm trying to update as fast as possible, but it's very hard because of stupid High School Applications.  
  
Dark Padme: Thank you!  
  
Valdrein: I have no intentions of abandoning it, and if I do, it will be because I committed suicide or was killed (most likely to be shot).  
  
Sesshoumaru631: I want to see too! LoL. I'm making this up as I go along because when I make outlines for stories, I totally abandon that and change everything anyway so what's the point?  
  
Demongirl6381: I love your logic.  
  
Black Saiyan1: Once again, interesting.........  
  
Sandalwoods:hmmm..........interesting. That's fun to say isn't it? Muahahahahahahahaha! *goes off singing 'Interesting"*  
  
If I left you out, it's because you weren't listed when I checked my reviews so I'm sorry if you're not in here. ^_^  
  
ONCE AGAIN: ACCEPTING ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked back to her. "You know, I could probably slice that weak hand of yours off at this very moment." He asked her, smirking slightly at the girl.  
  
But Kagome smiled at him. Her soft blue eyes twinkled for a second. "I don't think you would."  
  
"Oh really?" He asked smugly, showing her his claws.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
Those very words sliced through his thoughts. She had only just met him the night before and that hadn't been the smoothest introduction to each other.  
  
Hesitantly, he brought his hand up, taking her small one in his. He allowed his sharp claws to brush every so slightly on her flesh, sending a cold chill down her spine.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too." He replied.  
  
She just flashed another smile at him, staring jovially at the entwined fingers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Gladiator ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome huffed. "Stupid hanyou." She muttered under her breath.  
  
It was the first time in her life where she had barely noticed that she was once again in the stadium.  
  
The sounds of the crowd seemed to flow into one ear and out the other as she replayed the morning's events.  
  
.:.Flashback.:.  
  
How had she gotten herself into this? Just four days ago, she didn't even know that this filthy chamber existed in her very home.  
  
And now, suddenly, she found herself sitting on the muddy stone cold floor, her white kimono no longer pure, and talking to a demon.  
  
'Half demon.' She reminded herself. 'A rather handsome half de- 'Where had that come from? She shook her thoughts as he continued to speak to her.  
  
Somehow, she could tell that speaking to a friend, or anyone for that matter, in an actual conversation, without wielding swords and harboring many injuries was not something this boy was accustomed to.  
  
Either he talked to much, or he just sat there, shifting uncomfortably. Kagome took great effort in avoiding a small giggle as his fingers twitched near his sword which was safe in its sheath.  
  
".........Filthy King, once I get out of here, I'll tear him and his family into shreds........blah blah blah blah blah........." She knew it was rude to not even know what her new friend was saying but it was very hard to-  
  
'Wait a minute. What did he just say?' She thought frantically, she knew the answer, but still, she was clinging onto a little strand of hope that he had said something else.  
  
He started to flex his fingers, every time one moved, his knuckles cracked with a sickening sound, and the long, sharp claws didn't help one bit to ease her coming nausea.  
  
She felt a shiver run up her spine and jumped slightly when he spoke once more.  
  
"So wench, why are you here in the first place? Alliance with that bastard king or something?" His eyebrow raised slightly, but not in an intimidating manner.  
  
'Oh no.' She thought frantically. 'What to say, what to say?'  
  
'Oh, Inuyasha, I'm the King's daughter and I was basically signing your death warrant. So, yeah, I hope you have a good time at the match, I'll be sitting with the King watching so remember to wave to me before you die okay?' Yes, that's the BEST thing that she could say.  
  
"I'm the chamber maid." Kagome's voice was working faster than her brain again, that seemed to happen quite frequently but never had it ever come in handy before!  
  
His eyebrow raised further. 'Can he smell lies or something?' She thought. 'I never was the best actress in the world.' She told herself bitterly, remembering the way Sango saw right through her fainting charade. Sure her Father had believed, but a murderous, obviously drunken man wasn't exactly enough to give her much confidence.  
  
"So why were you here last night?" He asked her, his voice raising slightly.  
  
"Oh.........I.........."  
  
Once again, her actions were working faster than her brain. This time, however, it was not in her fortune.  
  
What did she do?  
  
She........  
  
..........  
  
Fainted.  
  
Again.  
  
She lay on the stone ground once more, 'Not a good day to wear white.' She told herself dryly, thinking of the laundry work for today, she however was not the one who would be washing her own clothes. 'Sango-chan won't be happy.'  
  
"Feh. Stupid wench. I didn't fall for it last night. It's not going to work today." He informed her, shaking his head at her pathetic attempt.  
  
'So he didn't believe me.' Kagome thought bitterly, hesitantly sitting up. Facing him once more, she flashed him an "innocent" smile which in truth only made her guilt stand out like a sore thumb.  
  
"Feh. Whatever, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Why trust a demon right?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened for a bit. Was that a bit of hurt in his voice?  
  
'It must be horrible for him.' She thought sadly to herself, eyes resting on the boy in front of her. She had heard stories of hanyous before.  
  
They were disowned.  
  
Neither human nor demon, each race deserted them for the other half of their blood.  
  
'He must've been so lonely.  
  
And now, now he's stuck in this hell hole.  
  
All alone.'  
  
She didn't respond when the boy started to raise his eyebrow.  
  
'It must be horrible.' She thought. Kagome had never been one to shed tears easily, adapting to the hard life of the daughter of a killer, crying wouldn't be an option. Still, it was not easy.  
  
Silent tears began to form in her eyes as she continue to gaze at Inuyasha.  
  
The utterly confused hanyou eyed her tears, 'What's up with this girl?' he thought.  
  
"Oi. What's up with the sympathetic look? You're creeping me out, stupid wench." He told her, no emotion in his voice compared to her warm tears.  
  
His voice cut her out of her thoughts.  
  
Realizing what he had said, she glared as her tears disappeared, not even bothering to fall.  
  
"Wench? WENCH! I have a NAME you know! It's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me" She told him, a few demons waking groggily behind their bars. She spoke as if she were talking to a little child.  
  
"Feh." He huffed, crossing his arms in his crimson haori. "Stupid Wench."  
  
Kagome growled inhumanly. "KA-GO-ME!" She told him once more, her head instinctively moving closer to look him into his eyes.  
  
He was a bit surprised at her growl, watching as she glared even harder. It was then that a smirk crept on his lips. "WE-N-CH!" He told her, pushing his face closer to the bars.  
  
Both stared each other down for a moment. Actually, Kagome was glaring and growling in a rather un-princesslike manner and Inuyasha was just smirking arrogantly.  
  
However, when they realized how close their faces were, just inches apart, separated by nothing but bars, both flushed ferociously.  
  
"Uhh.........Stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled, pulling himself back further into the cage, still careful of the chains.  
  
Kagome's embarrassment was replaced when she heard this. Standing up, she turned away from him. "Stupid Halfbreed." She spat without thinking. Before saying anything else, she stomped out of the chambers.  
  
.:.End of Flashback.:.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha." She mumbled. Little did she know that she was currently sitting arms crossed in a rather Inuyasha-like way.  
  
It was then that she became aware of her surroundings once more. The crowd's cheers grew with anticipation as a demon walked onto the battlefield.  
  
She eyed the figure curiously. Usually, demons would try to attack the humans once released from the chain onto the field. But of course, the wretched collars around their necks subdued their demonic powers, pulling the creature back into control in a rather painful manner.  
  
As Kagome studied the demon closer, she became aware of his aura. 'Inuyasha.' She thought, mentally slapping herself in the head for thinking about him. But he was like Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's miko powers weren't exactly the most developed at the time. However, sensing demonic aura was natural to her. Reading his aura was no different.  
  
'He's a hanyou!" She thought.  
  
As the opponent was thrown onto the field, Kagome found herself mentally cheering the hanyou. She pitied him really.  
  
A half demon being forced to battle a full fledged demon. It just didn't seem like a fair match.  
  
Kagome watched as the fight began. Her father sipping at his sake and yelling incompetent phrases like, "ick iz gas!" and "ill da anuo!".  
  
Ignoring her father's drinking habits, she kept her eyes on the match. 'Please.' She begged no one. 'Don't let the hanyou die.' She thought.  
  
Her prayers were answered within seconds.  
  
Her eyes widened upon the realization.  
  
The hanyou had the upper hand.  
  
But how?  
  
She watched as the ice demon's attacks were easily thwarted. 'He's playing with him.'  
  
It was true, the hanyou seemed to be enjoying dodging the attacks, almost making a comparison with a dancer as he watched the demon wasting its energy.  
  
The wave of relief that washed over Kagome soon dried however, when she saw the hanyou's true nature.  
  
It was not long before he switched to offense. The crowd cheered as he sent the ice demon into various waves of pain.  
  
Killing him slowly.  
  
And clearly enjoying every minute of it. Each blow he put only a fraction of his power into, the demon's blood spreading the field.  
  
Then, the hanyou finally ended the torture, probably growing bored. Somehow, a tentacle emerged from the pelt that he was wearing. Kagome noticed the baboon head which was hanging in back of him.  
  
The tentacle pierced the demon through the heart, causing a blood chilling scream to ring out through the stadium. Kagome cringed as the tentacle appeared on the other side of the ice demon's body.  
  
After moments, the tentacle was drawn back like a sword. The demon fell to his knees, blood flowing from its pale mouth.  
  
With that, he dropped soundlessly to the ground.  
  
There was no need for the death signal from Kagome's father.  
  
Kagome soon smelt sake all around her. A clear sign that the man was speaking to her.  
  
"Ya c Kashome! Wuzzent dat great?" He said excitedly, once again gulping down another cup of sake. "Dat's da demon who'z gonna fite da one you chosed!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. As she turned back to the field, she heard a 'THUMP' to her right, a clear sign that her father had once again left the conscious world.  
  
She brought her eyes to the fallen ice demon. She noticed the silvery hair, sprawled and tainted with his blood.  
  
Silvery hair.  
  
Blood.  
  
Fight.  
  
"Inuyasha........."  
  
A/N: *sighs* Yet another boring chapter. I just wanted to pretty much establish the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha are definitely getting a bit closer.  
  
So, I think that now is when the story will get interesting. ^_^  
  
I know it sucks but keep reading please! (Did that make sense?)  
  
And if you didn't know, yes, that was Naraku, you know the hanyou dude? Okie dokie.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Remember: Accepting Anonymous Reviews! 


	4. Just A Little Closer

A/N: Jeeze, I just got back from Maui again.  GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!

**I, JILL THE IDIOT, HAS BEEN ACCEPTED TO MID-PAC! WOOO HOOOOOO!  **

**Can you believe it? Those IDIOTS accepted me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**I won't get into Punahou which is where I really want to go, but still, I'm happy! *throws confetti***

**So anyway, I feel extra warm and fuzzy right now, so here's a little fluff for you, not too much though! *winks***

**I'm still the evilness that I am! (Is that a word *sweatdrop*) **

**[.:.Review Thanks.:.]**

**Mell**** Minamito: **Ha ha. I thought that might spark some confusion.  No, that was an ice demon who was killed.However, the fact that he had silvery hair, well, that reminded Kag about Inuyasha since they both have silver hair.  So, she thought of him, and now fears that he will be the one killed next!  Ha ha. If you have questions, then E-mail me. I LOVE getting' e-mails! J 

**Drisowen****: **Wow, you liked it?  I thought all you would be yelling at me for boring your tails off!  Woo hoo!

**BlackSaiyan1: **Oi. I would do that, especially for my dearest Fluffy Wuffy Sessy.  But I seriously doubt it, especially since my friend, Rena would totally KILL me. 

**DarkPadme****: ***bows*

**Inuyashafan65: **okay!

**Danielle: **Yep. I was going to update earlier.  Sorry. 

**Whiterose03: **Ditto

**Meylin****: ***cries* You guys are too nice. 

**Byte 1000: **Yes, I love to write about angst, but also, I'm a hopeless romantic so…

**CloakedChaos****: **Yea, he has silver hair.  He is a ice demon.  But then again, not all ice demons have silver hair. 

**Emily: **Yes, yes.  Thanks, sorry I didn't update sooner. Spring Break now and lots of time! 

**Bobbi: ***cries again*  Again, too nice.  I'm already feeling happy, now I'm just gonna… *sniff* 

**Shatteredjade****: **Ha ha. My dad gets drunk all the time, sure he doesn't act like THAT but I've seen my uncle do it. 

**[.:.Last Time.:.]**

She brought her eyes to the fallen ice demon. She noticed the silvery hair, sprawled and tainted with his blood.  
  
Silvery hair.  
  
Blood.  
  
Fight.  
  
"Inuyasha........."

**[Chapter 4: Just a Little Closer.:.]**

How did she get here? 

            This wasn't how she was supposed to be. 

            Kagome Higurashi was a princess.  Princesses do NOT behave this way! 

            Still, she felt so warm.  SO unbelievably warm that it hurt. 

**[.:.Flashback.:.]**

            She couldn't explain it, but somehow all of her previous anger toward her new friend of a hanyou had been overtaken with worry. 

            The fallen ice demon's silvery hair had somehow flipped a switch in her mind.  Painfully, she couldn't help but see Inuyasha lying there, his own moonlight veil sprawled on the ground. 

            This hanyou, the victor.  He was only half, yet stronger than many youkai she had ever seen in her life.  If Inuyasha were to fight him…

            If he was going to be **forced **into the stadium…

            If he wasn't strong enough… 

            "Inuyasha!" She cried.  She couldn't say any longer.  She jumped up, her seat of royalty clashing to the ground.  The name had escaped her lips.  It flowed like a river out of her mind.  

            She wasn't quite sure where she was fleeing to.  Her brain had no affect whatsoever on her legs.  Her heart seemed to be the only thing in control.  Her heart, her affection.  

            … To what? 

            But when she burst through the doors, it was clear.  

            Kagome Higurashi was not dumb. 

            She knew there was truly nothing that she could possibly do.  Still, she needed to see him.  As silly as it sounded, she had to. 

            What the reason was, she knew not.  

            Still, he called to her.

Ignoring the other demons, she fell to her knees at Inuyasha's cage.  After 3 weeks of visiting daily, instinct was her guide to him. 

His face shocked her.  He looked startled at her sudden appearance, scooting away, he sat cross legged on the ground.  There, he looked as if he were arguing with himself. 

"Inuyasha?" 

His knee started to twitch. 

"I'm sorry okay?"  He spat out.  She just barely caught his rushed words. 

"About what?"  She asked, utterly confused. 

"Feh."  Was his distant answer, before he began to twitch once more.  

Kagome would've smiled had she not been so distressed.  It was obvious that apologizing was not his strong suit.  He was apologizing about for that little argument which transpired the previous day. 

He looked closer at her. 

"Why were you crying?"  He asked. 

Kagome noticed the warmth in his eyes.  She was crying?  Wow, she didn't even realize.  Sure enough, a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Uhhhh…" Was her intelligent answer. 

He continued to stare at her.  She was so beautifu-

WHAT?!

What in the world was he thinking? 

            Sure she was pretty but she was still a **human** no matter how wonderful her scent-

            NO!  A human was a human.  She was nothing more than a friend. 

Yes, a friend. 

Her voice cut through her thoughts.  Though it wasn't the kind that seared through like a knife, more like a melodic change in a ballad.

"I saw the demon you're fighting…" Kagome figured the silence really wasn't doing anyone much good.  But how was she supposed to explain to him what she didn't understand herself?

Her voice was quiet, but her tears which she had uselessly wiped away began to be replaced. 

"Feh.  I'll tear it apart."  He said, knuckles cracking.  He was trying to change the mood.  

After all this time, all the conversations, he had never seen this her this way before.  Sure they had only known each other for a few weeks, but he felt like he had known her for a long time… much longer. 

She rewarded him with a small smile.  Still, he could see the sadness in her eyes. 

But why was she so sad? 

He just couldn't place her sorrow. 

"What's wrong with you?"  He asked, voicing his thoughts whilst letting his hand fall to the floor. 

"You're so… confident." She said, her voice quieting.

He stared at her for a while.  "Of course.  Why wouldn't I be?" 

She looked away from the floor, her rueful gaze meeting his confused one.  

"You didn't see what I saw.  He was so… powerful. The strength…" Her voice shook with every word. 

"C-Calm down will you?  Geeze Kagome, have some faith will ya?" 

She looked at him with disbelief.  Her sorrow was a thin wall against upcoming anger. 

"Inuyasha, he'll rip you to shred!   He'll **kill **you don't you understand that?"  She was practically yelling now, but her tears were still flying, splashing against his features. 

Somehow, she had unconsciously moved into the cell.  Her slim body slid easily through the wide bars.  Apparently, all that stopped demons was those collars on their necks, the cage was there only for protection against anyone walking by.  

He wasn't shocked that she had willingly entered a demon's cell.  No, what she did next was something that surprised him much, much more.  

"What're you-" Before he was able to finish, she had already crashed into him. 

She flung herself to him, burying her face into his hakama.  

Almost instantly, he felt warmth soaking through to his muscles.  His eyes softened upon realization.  She was worried… 

She, a human, was worried… 

Worried. 

About. 

Him.  

She cared.  

Cared. 

For. 

Him. 

His eyes softened immediately.  "Kagome…"  Was all he could say.  Putting aside the use for words, he brought his arms around her.  

He was about to hug her.   Something he hadn't done for anyone.  

            Anyone but his mother.  

            Though he was a bit awkward, he could almost feel that she was comfortable. 

**[.:. End of Flashback.:.]**

            So here she was, a princess in the arms of a captured hanyou… 

            And she had never felt more at peace then she did this very moment. 

Kagome embraced the warmth he provided, clinging onto the red fabric.  "Inuyasha… what if you…" Her voice was muffled. 

            "Kagome… Don't worry… I-" Once again, she cut him off quietly. 

            "But I… I do… I do have faith in you Inuyasha…"  What was she saying?  Neither of the two knew.  Still, the words seemed to flow out from her lips, as if it were meant to be. 

            His eyes widened.  He was speechless.  There really wasn't much that he could say.  What was there to say? 

            He gently pushed her away from his chest.  Her face slowly turned up toward him, her tears glistening in the moonlight which barely shone in from the barred window.  "You shouldn't… cry…for me."  He whispered.  

            Her small whimper was the only response he received.  That didn't stop his next action.  Slowly. 

            Slowly, he raised one hand to her cheek.  His finger traced her features, brushing her smooth, milky flesh. 

            His hand slid down to her cheek, receiving no form of protest, he leaned his head down. 

            Both eyes closed as they neared.  

            The gap between them almost closed… 

            … 

            Then, it stopped. 

            "I… can't."  He felt her pulling away as his eyes opened once more.  

            "I can't. I'm so sorry."  Then, as easily as she had gotten in, the princess slid out of the bars.  

            Without another look, she had left him.  The hanyou sat on the ground, his arms still in place, holding nothing but air. 

            **A/N: I'm evil aren't I?  Please review my evilness! **


	5. Secret Between Friends

**Disclaimer:  *sighs* I don't own Inuyasha. I'm really too tired to come up with any sarcastic things right now. **

**A/N:  WWELLL, it's been one long day full of a hell load of shit.  Now what is this chapter going to be like? Hmmmm…**

**                                                                The Gladiator**

**[Last time] **

His hand slid down to her cheek, receiving no form of protest, he leaned his head down. 

Both eyes closed as they neared. 

The gap between them almost closed… 

… 

Then, it stopped. 

"I… can't." He felt her pulling away as his eyes opened once more. 

"I can't. I'm so sorry." Then, as easily as she had gotten in, the princess slid out of the bars. 

Without another look, she had left him. The hanyou sat on the ground, his arms still in place, holding nothing but air. 

                                **Chapter 5 : A Secret Between Friends**

Kagome's clutch on her pillow tightened, the soft gentle fabric embracing her.  

        Soft. 

        Just like Inuyasha.  She remembered the warmth she had felt in his arms.  The unbelievable sense of security.  How some one so muscular could be so… soft was beyond her. (A/N: Do I have to yell at you to pull your filthy minds out of the gutter?)

        Why had she run?  

        That too, was beyond her. As she lay in the soft warmth and the comfort of her bed, she was deeply resentful of leaving him.  Even now, she wasn't nearly as warm as she had been about an hour ago. 

        Kagome punched her bed in frustration.  Why had she pulled away? Why had she ran with her tail between her legs?  Was she… ashamed?  Ashamed for her first kiss to be a demon? Why should it matter really?  It just didn't make much sense at all. Kagome closed her eyes, full with intentions of escaping her current worries via dreamland.  Besides, crying was always something that made her tired, a wide open gate to the land of unconsciousness. 

        Silver hair.  Those adorable soft ears.  

        The princess moaned.  He was haunting her, and she didn't like it one bit.  Rolling to her side, she cuddled into her blankets, hugging them closer to her body.  _If only it were Inuy- _Kagome blushed at what she had just imagined her innocent sheets to be.  _Gah__! What am I thinking? _She gasped, her cling to the covers loosening a fraction.  

        _Stop it! Just relax, Kag.  It's not that big of deal.  Just… relax.  _Great, and now the princess was talking to herself. 

        No matter, all that she wanted to do now was sleep.  

        "Princess?"  Kagome groaned _I wanna sleep! I wanna slee-hee-heeeep! _Deciding that her whining was rather un-princesslike, even if she hadn't said it out loud, Kagome sighed heavily. Releasing her fortress of blankets, she swayed out of her bed.  She shivered.  It was the coldest part of the night, and her bare feet became sore from the sting of the floor. 

        She didn't have to open her door to know who it was, however, she had to open the door to let Sango in.  As her maid servant glided in, she closed the door behind her. 

        "Lord Higurashi seemed curious as to why supper lacked your presence."  She said quietly.  Kagome sighed, reseating herself once again on her futon. She motioned for Sango to sit next to her.  The woman gave a curt nod, and plopped down on the bed as well. 

        "Sango,"  she started, deciding to ignore what Sango had just stated.  

        "What is it, Kagome-sama?"  Sango stared at her mistress in concern.  "What troubles you?" 

        "Please Sango…" Kagome sighed, absently standing up once more.  "I've told you long before, we're friends when it's just us.  Just call me Kagome."  She took three steps forward in thought, before turning to face Sango.  Her maid servant looked up at her curiously. "Sango, you… you know Inuyasha?" 

        The woman looked at her for a moment. _Inuyasha__.__ Dog… demon?_ She thought, trying to make sense of the name.  "You mean the hanyou?"  She asked, recalling recent events. Kagome nodded.  "What about him?"  

        Kagome sighed once more, before turning to her window.  For a moment, it seemed as if Kagome were the only one in the room.  As she neared the window, she caught full sight of the night's moon.  

        It was full tonight, bright and shining.  The soft light met her beautiful eyes of sapphire.  

        The specks of rays glistened off of the orbs of stormy blue.  "I…"  She started, how was she going to admit this?  She herself wasn't even sure.  "I think that I might be…" Sango remained silent, listening to whatever Kagome was about to say.  Despite the fact that she was her servant, Sango had always thought of Princess Kagome as a younger sister.  Sure, they had to act as if Kagome was all high and powerful while around others, but at the end of the day.  Kagome was just… Kagome.  And to her, she would lose the Princess in front of her name.  And suddenly, they were equals in life.  Sango thanked her lucky stars that Kagome was the way that she was.  Kind and warm-hearted.  Sango never did understand how Kagome could be so kind.  Her heart pure and free.  What with her sickly mother and violent father, Kagome, by all means should be a cold and distant soul.  

        "I think I might be…" Kagome tried again.  She kept her eyes transfixed on the glowing white orb outside, but really, what she was seeing was Inuyasha.  Inuyasha looking back at her.

        Kagome closed her eyes before turning back to her friend.  And when she did, she re- opened her eyes, allowing herself to say what she had been contemplating.  "…I might be falling in love with him."  

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Inuyasha finally allowed his arms to fall soundly to the floor.  What exactly had just happened? Kagome had long since left the chambers.  He had only watched as she fled from him.  Leaving him nothing but a memory and to savor the feeling of her petite form embracing him. 

        "Look at the half-breed!"  A nearby demon sneared. 

        "He's falling in love with the human!" Another stated. Demon laughter rang throughout the corridor.  The said hanyou glowered. 

        "Shut up!" He growled, glaring in all directions.  He flexed his fingers knuckles cracking immediately.  

        "Oh, and what is the little mutt going to do about it?"  Kouga, a wolf demon smirked.  "Insolent puppy."  Unfortunately, the way the demon's voices echoed throughout the chamer made it almost impossible for Inuyasha to ignore.  The fact that he didn't exactly have the best control over his temper didn't help much either. Kouga pointed to the collar around his neck, then to Inuyasha, "Why don't you try to attack me?" 

        Inuyasha scowled.  "Once we get out of here, I'll enjoy shredding you to pieces."  

        "Once we get out, you will run to that human wench won't you?"  The demon to his left snickered.  Inuyasha growled.  How dare he call her that!  Sure he himself called her that, but it was different! … It just was! 

        He was about to say something, some death threat, anything that happened to flow out of his mouth when Kouga spoke.  "Actually, she was quite a sight to behold.  Come to think of it, she would work for a decent mate."  He mused, looking up in thought as he rubbed his chin. Even though Kouga hadn't insulted her, somehow Inuyasha was angrier with him than the other demon. 

        "You mangy wolf."  He scowled, before going off about how bad wolves smell.  "Aren't you engaged?" 

        Kouga's glare earned a mere smirk from Inuyasha.  "That's Ayame's point of view.   I made no such promise."  He growled. Somehow, his mind wandered to the girl.  She was a young wolf demon, he had rescued her many years ago when she hadn't been much older than a pup.  The Birds Of Paradise had attacked, leaving the girl petrified, he however happened to be passing by the right place at the right time.  Her innocence had intrigued him, and she told him of her problems with her pack.  It was then, on a night with the moon's rainbow, that he had promised to be Ayame's mate had she ever returned from the mountains, where her pack resided. 

        He had, however, made this promise with no intentions whatsoever of her ever coming down.  She had, however, and demanded that they were supposed to be married.  Being the brilliant strategist, he had made up the perfect excuse… that he remembered no such thing.  Still, he found himself hoping that she had never gotten caught and dragged into hell the way he had been.  With a silent prayer that she was safe in the mountains, he glared at Inuyasha, who was now the one to smirk. 

        "So who is she anyway?"  Kouga asked curiously.  She had to live in the castle, the fact being that she came to visit each and every day.  The wolf demon could easily tell that Inuyasha struggled on this question.  "After all this, you don't even know?"  He laughed at that, stupid insolent puppy, thinking he had already owned her. 

        Inuyasha glared at him.  "It never cam up okay?"  He growled.  Despite his actions, Inuyasha felt a bit guilty.  They had spent quite a while talking.  It was then that he remembered of their second encounter. He smiled when he remembered.  "She said she was a maid servant."  He stated, proud that he had gotten worked up for nothing.  He did know a thing or two about her. 

        Kouga's reaction, unfortunately was not one which he had really expected.  "And you believed that?"  He laughed.  He spoke as if Inuyasha were a true, one of a kind, class a… idiot.  

        "Why shouldn't I?"  Inuyasha asked, recovering from surprise.  What did Kouga mean?  Why wouldn't Kagome be a maid servant. 

        "How many "maid servants" do you know who own dresses like that?  Wasn't there another woman who came once? She was dressed differently.  A lot lower classed if you ask me."  Kouga mused, recalling rather in recent events. 

        Inuyasha had never thought about this.  Who was Kagome, exactly?  Why hadn't she said anything before?  Here he had thought he was so close to her, and yet he doesn't even know who she is.   "What are you suggesting?  That Kagome's the princess or something?"  Inuyasha voiced his humour, finding Kagome to be the princess quite a joke. 

        However, the wolf gave him a strange stare.  It was funny really, he almost looked as if he were trying to tell Inuyasha… that he was correct.  

        Inuyasha let out a small chuckle. "Kagome? The princess!?" 

        "Well, why not?"  Kouga asked.  "The king did come that one day." 

        Inuyasha struggled to remember.  The day they had met, a few months ago, maybe?  Yes, that wretched king had come.  "Maybe he was just trying to fetch his servant."  Inuyasha mused, ignoring all possible signs.

        "Inuyasha, don't be naïve. You know just as well as I do that Kagome is his daughter.  They have the same eyes, after all." 

        "What kind of freak notices people's eyes?"  Inuyasha asked, ignorance seemingly his greatest weapon. 

        Kouga rolled his own eyes, "They are there."  He said simply. 

        "Kagome is **not** that bastard's daughter!" Inuyasha growled.  "She's too kind for that!" 

        "Oh, and is that why she left you?"  Kouga voiced, smirking. 

        Inuyasha stopped at that.  Why had Kagome left?  "I have to _kill _that bastard _and _his family one day." 

He muttered.  

        "Why is that?" Kouga asked, confused.  

        Inuyasha growled at him, "I have reasons!"  he snapped.  With full intentions of forgetting about the wolf's existence, he turned to the barred window (which is more like a hole in the wall with bars over it). 

        He smiled at the thought that Kagome might be staring into the same moon as he found himself doing each night.  She had told him about how much she loved the glowing, gently orb.  His problem, however, was where she was looking at it from. 

        He could only hope that it wasn't from any chambers.  Especially that made for a princess.

        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        "I knew it!"  Sango exclaimed merrily, disturbing the quiet atmosphere.  Kagome, undisturbed by Sango's outburst, turned from her window. 

        Sango frowned.  "So… what's wrong?" 

        "Sango! Are you listening to yourself?  You're the one who used to be an exterminator!"  Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she had said.  Her hands flew to her mouth.  She could only watch as her friend's face saddened, she turned her face to the ground.  It was now Sango's turn to turn away. 

        "Sango… I'm, I'm so…"  She had recalled unhappy memories.  Sango had first come here three years ago when she was fifteen, and Kagome had been fourteen. 

        [Flashback] 

        Kagome sang a soft melody to herself.  It had been a song she had written in her spare time.  She smiled when she found some of the most lovely flowers.  Gathering them, she made a mental note to give some for Souta, who wanted to impress a certain village girl by the name of Hitomi. 

        Kagome smiled at the thought of her little brother. 

        She heard a thump near her.  Startled, Kagome turned toward the sound, praying that it wasn't a demon. 

        No, it wasn't.  Just to the side of the flowers, lay a girl.  Her long dark hair in a high ponytail which sprawled out on the ground. 

        Kagome edged closer to the girl and gasped.  She was soaked in blood.  Despite her flowing white dress, Kagome carried the girl all the way back to the castle. 

        Finally, after her maid servants had cleaned the girl up, she had finally came to.  "Please." She choked. "please. I have no where else to g-go."  Her breathing was heavy, and she was gasping desperately for the strength of words.

        Kagome couldn't understand what she was saying when her mother had placed a towel on the girl's forehead. 

        Her wounds were serious and she was losing a lot of blood.  "Please… Just… _kill_ me."  Kagome and her mother were in shock. It was later discovered that she was a young demon slayer. However, a mysterious attack on the slayers village.  She was most likely the last of the village slayers. 

        She was alone. 

        [End of Flashback] 

        "Don't worry about it."  Sango said quietly.  "So."  She said, deciding to change the subject. She turned to Kagome. "Wait a minute… does he know who_ you _are?"  Sango asked. 

        Kagome shook her head, no. "But I don't think I'm going to see him again."  

        A/N: Grrrr.  What does Kagome mean? Even I don't know… or do I? 

        Dun dun Duuuuuun. 

        Please! Please! Please! Review!  Next chapter will be a LOT more romantic, of this, I am sure! 

  Review!

        l

        l

        l

l

        V      


	6. Kikyo's Return

**A/N:Okay, sorry about the long update recess.  Well, spring break is over, and my parents have banned me from the computer during weekdays. *sighs*  (that led to a lot of screaming and yelling) I get good grades, I be a little angel at home, I get excepted to a good High School, and this happens! Grr…. They say I spend too much time on my computer. Grr…. *starts wearing***

**I'm not a member: **Yeah, like I said, the updates will be a little slow from now on. 

**Mell**** Minamoto: **Thanks! ^_^ I know, when I saw that episode with Kouga and Ayame, I had to gape at his stupidity.  I still think he's cool though! ^_^****

**Kawaii-Inu-Inutaisho****: **I'm flattered… really, if I wasn't so friggin' tanned, I'd probably be blushing right now.  Thanks! ^_^ Oh, Souta will be in this more… kukuku… DIEING! I'm just joking! Just joking! *dodges flying frying pans* Heh heh… note to self: never tease readers…

**Friendlyreader****:  **Hm… Who said she was going to tell him? Dun dun duuuun!

**Ayame****, In Kouga Hating Mode: **Haha. I'll e-mail you when I can, promise! ^_^

**Great Story: **hm… I like that name! lol. Thanks. ^_^

**CloakedChaos****: **I based his personality more on the Japanese version (for the latter episodes) because his personality is very different from the English dubbed version (and the earlier episodes where the dubbed versions are up to) I like his personality more then because he shows that he isn't such a tough guy and is quite clueless and wacky a lot of times! He just seems more adorable! ^_^

**NyteFyre15: **Oh dear, you sound like me when I'm hyper. *chugs thirty cans of pepsi* OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! *bounces off walls*

**Galene****:  **Ooh! I like glomping things! *gasps* *spots Miroku* MIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! 

Miroku: ACK! NOT again! 

BAM!

**I LOVE MY INUYASHA: **Ditto what I said to CloackedChaos. After watching the later episodes, actually to tell the truth, I think he would.

**Byte 1000: **Thanks! Yea, I hope I'll be able to update as much as possible.

**Kanna****: **^_^

**Drisowen****: ***starry eyes* You're a wolf!?  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *captures Drisowen* MINE! MINE! MIIIIIIINE!

Other Readers: *sweatdrop*

**Fullfoxdemon****: ***gasp! A FOX! MINE! MINE! MIIIIIIIIINE! KITSUNES ROCK! Har har harrrrrr!

**BabyKitsune****: **You'll just have to see now won't you? Muahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, and by the way, can you call me, because I'm kinda grounded I can only take incoming calls (What's the point in that?). I say we fly back to Molokai on a New Moon!  Dun Dun Duuun! Let's stay in cabin 12 and we can have the shit scared out of us! Hey, we might even get killed by the Night Marchers! It could happen! Dun Dun Duuun! 

Oh yeah, and by the way, he and I (you know who so don't ask) ARE JUST **_FRIENDS_**! YOU GOT THAT?!

**Uhh****… heh heh.**** I know I said "Next chapter will be a lot more romantic, of this I am sure" but after returning to my plan… well, that's next chapter. Sorry! *runs from angry readers***

                                                                        The Gladiator

        Last Time on the Gladiator… 

"Don't worry about it." Sango said quietly. "So." She said, deciding to change the subject. She turned to Kagome. "Wait a minute… does he know who_ you _are?" Sango asked. 

Kagome shook her head, no. "But I don't think I'm going to see him again." 

                                                                Chapter 5: The Curse

        Kagome sighed heavily.  This was perfect, just great, now she couldn't sleep. Sango had left ages ago, and all she was left to do was lie on her bed. Staring listlessly at her ceiling. 

        She loved Sango, really she did, but not when she had wanted to go to sleep.  Sango had reopened her train of thoughts.

        In no time, her thoughts had absently wandered to him.  

        She closed her eyes furiously.  No! She would force him out of her mind and forget.  There was no way this was going to work.  If there really was anything at all.  She couldn't love him. 

        A hanyou. 

        But wasn't that being arrogant? No. It was to protect him… right?  If anything happened between them, if she had allowed herself to have feelings for him… What would happen if her father found out? 

        His words rang through her mind. _Filthy King, once I get out of here, I'll tear him and his family into shreds_

She shook her head.  It didn't matter, he wouldn't accept her.  If she ever told him, then he'd most likely kill her on the spot.  How many loyalties could a demon harbor anyway? 

        Inuyasha sat thoughtfully, leaning against the wall.  His mind plagued with confusion and hope.  He prayed to every star in the evening sky that Kagome was not the princess.  But he could've sworn he had seen the girl before.  She had come in this very chamber before they had met. He knew it, but he just couldn't place his memory's facts right.

        It was true, he had to kill everyone of the family… especially the oldest female child.  If the rumors were true, which he was sure they were, then that woman would be a miko… would be in possession of the sacred jewel.  The Shikon no Tama. 

        It was with that jewel and that jewel only that he would be able to become a full fledged demon.  

        He had to get it… he needed it… nothing, not even… not even love could possibly stand in his way.  

        If there was even the slightest chance that Kagome was a princess… 

        "Thinking about _Kagome_ again dog breath?"  A demon shouted at him. Inuyasha clenched his fists, at least they knew her name this time. 

        "Quit with the shit."  Inuyasha mumbled. "I'm too tired to put up with your stupidity."  He didn't really know which demon he was yelling at him, but after all this time, he had come to a conclusion… they were all idiots anyway.  All of them didn't give a damn about their freedom.  They acted as if this were an honor.  It didn't matter to them, they fought for no reason anyway.  What was the difference whether a bunch of humans were watching or not? 

        "Ooh… the half-breed's getting angry."  

        "What's the matter little puppy, you want your mommy to go to?"  

        Inuyasha's eyes clenched tight along with his fists.  He had learned long ago to ignore both demons and humans alike.  Yes, they were more alike then the idiots thought.  Both loved to ridicule others to feel better about themselves. 

        Once he had the blasted jewel, this would all be over.  

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Kagome-sama!"  She opened her eyes groggily.  Perfect. Just perfect, she had just drifted off into a calm, peaceful sleep, when, 'lo and behold, it's time to wake up! "Kagome-sama!" Sango's voice blared once more.

        She lay in the bed for a while, burrowing her face deeper into the pillow. She was happy with the quiet.  Just a bit more slee…

        "KA-GO-ME-SA-MA!" The maidservant, in her nature, grew impatient, and found it better to burst into the room rather than wait for her mistress to get up. A process that could take longer then painting the future Golden Gate Bridge with a watercolor brush. 

        She marched to the princess' bed, and shook the moaning girl.  "Come on, your father wants you."  

        That was enough to get her out of bed.  She didn't want to upset her father, no use in that no is there? In an instant, Kagome was dressed, ready, and out of her chambers.  

        Sango smirked inwardly, wiping imaginary dirt off her hands, she followed the girl's trail.

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "You wanted to see me, M'Lord?"  Kagome stood before her father's throne, as she bowed politely. 

        "Ah, Kagome, yes. Your sister, Kikyo has returned."  Kagome's eyes widened. 

        "Ki-Kikyo?"  Kikyo was her older sister.  Separated by merely two years, Kagome had always felt extremely inferior to her sibling.  By their maturity level, Kikyo seemed so much older than her.  Wiser, and much more advanced in her spiritual power.  Hell, the most Kagome could do with her spiritual power was shoot a purifying arrow that hardly measured to a fraction of Kikyo's arrow. 

        "Yes. She's finally returned from her journey.  She's in the courtyard and wants a word with you."  Seeing that as her dismissal, after a long silence, Kagome left.  Inside, she didn't want to see her sister. 

        She knew that was no way to think of a family member, but still.  Kikyo had a way of making her feel… depressed. She was never quite sure why.  Kikyo was a pleasant woman to be truthful.  The children all around loved the priestess to boot, and the adults always saw her as the perfect miko, the perfect princess, and the perfect daughter of their king. 

        Kagome found herself in the courtyard after no time at all.  She saw a woman wearing the traditional miko's outfit of red and white. She hesitated at the sight of her sister, standing so distinguished, even alone, in the sunlight.

        "Kagome-chan."  Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had drawn in the first place and she nodded. 

        "W-Welcome back Kikyo."  She managed to say, as the two sisters bowed in respect of the other.

        "Sister, I have something to give you."  Kikyo said, walking closer.  

        "Hm?"  Kikyo grabbed her right hand lightly.  She brought it up and out, so that her palm was exposed to the blinding sun. 

        "This… the Shikon no Tama."  She said, placing a sphere in the palm of her sister's hand.  She gently closed Kagome's fingers around the jewel in a tightening embrace. "Please… just take it." 

        Kagome's eyes widened. "Kikyo! How did you get this…"  

        Kikyo looked away.  "It's been in our family for a few years.  Father gave it to me.  He wanted to use it for plots of his own." 

        Lost, all Kagome could do was stare at her sister.  She had heard so much about the Shikon no Tama.  But she had never before been exposed to it, much less have the thing in her hand.  Sango had talked about it.  Never had anything she had spoken about the 'wretched jewel' had been a word of good news.  It destroyed her family. Her village…. Her life. 

        "Kagome listen to me… I'm sure you've known that Father is not the same."  Kagome continued to stare at her sister.  Kikyo took no notice, and turned around, to face the forest. "He wanted me to harness the power of the Shikon Jewel.  He said that he wanted only for me to protect it from demons, but the truth is that he wanted to use it. To use _me_." 

        Kagome's eyes narrowed, and  her brows tightened.  What was her sister talking about? "I don't under-" 

        "Kagome, when I left on my journey, I sought to find more about the jewel.  What I found, however, I'm sure Father already knew.  The power of the jewel is that it is able to grant wishes.  It's deadly powerful.  Father already used me once with the slaves…" 

        Kagome understood almost immediately.  Her mind reverted back to those chains that bound Inuyasha, as well as the rest of the demons. 

        "Father wishes to use the jewel." Kikyo continued.  "… to destroy all demons." 

        Kagome gasped.  "But… but…"  

        Kagome knew that her Father didn't like demons. After all, he was keeping them as slaves, forcing them to fight.  But she couldn't picture the man who she had once loved… actually killing off a whole race. 

        _Kagome ran jovially back to the castle.  In her hands was a basket.  She ran through the halls. "Daddy! Daddy!"  As she approached the King's chambers, she heard the voice of the man in question. _

_        "I'm here Kagome!"  The little girl giggled as she jumped happily to her father's lap.  _

_        "Look what I found!"  She said, giving him a big smile. "Can I keep her? Can I? Can I?" She shoved the box at him in her excitement. _

_        He smiled at his daughter and looked in the basket.  To her disappointment, his expression changed. _

_        "Kagome… this is a beautiful rabbit but…" _

_        "But what? What's wrong daddy?"  Kagome asked, her voice a going up an octave. _

_        "Kagome, this is a living animal.  How would you like it if someone put you into a tiny box and left you there? This rabbit probably has a family.  Maybe a mommy and daddy of her own."  _

_        Kagome looked at her father in horror.  "I had no idea!" She exclaimed, staring at her potential pet. "I don't want to be away from you daddy!"  She cried, wrapping her arms around her protector. _

"Sister?  What are you doing?"  

        Kikyo's voice pulled her away from that memory. 

        Kagome shook off the dream, grasping at reality. 

        "Why are you giving it to me?" Kagome asked, not sure if she should be allowed to so much as look at such a powerful jewel. 

        Kikyo's eyes turend to the ground before closing completely. 

        "I can't do this anymore Kagome-chan. I wish to be an ordinary woman.  If you choose to accept this… then I shall give you all my spiritual energy."  Kagome's eyes widened.  This was truly just one shock after another. 

        Kikyo… ordinary woman… the two just didn't fit. Kikyo was highly respectedby humans everywhere, and highly feared by demons throughout the land. She was the sole protector of many humans… a modern-day hero.

        So why should she, Kagome get her power all of a sudden.  

        It just didn't seem right. 

        "Kagome, my time's running short." 

        Kagome stared at her sister. "What are you talking about?" 

        Kikyo just smiled at her. "After all this time, you would think that I would've learned to pace myself.  A miko can only release a certain amount of spiritual energy at a time before it breaks her humanly body… in a way, I've outdone myself." 

        "So… what does that mean?" Kagome asked, growing quite worried.  

        "You want to know the real reason why I came here today, Kagome? It was to say goodbye…"  That was something that Kagome did not want to hear as of right now.  Still, she couldn't believe it.  Kikyo, the great guardian, the undefeatable miko, the perfect princess… her sister… dying? 

        "No!" Kagome cried.  "No! Come now Kikyo, this isn't funny!"  

Kikyo sighed. 

"Don't just stand there!" Kagome nearly screamed, her sadness growing steadily into anger. 

Kikyo opened her eyes, and stared at her sister in a stern look. "Don't be so naïve, Kagome!" She scolded. "You have to stop running away from the truth.  The _truth _is this: I'm dying, and you have to take this. Once you learn to harness the power of the Sacred Jewel, you and only you will have the power to stop all of this.  The truth is, Kagome, that demons and humans have never lived in peace, and the only way our father…" She looked away for a second before returning her gaze to Kagome. "that man who _calls _himself our father knows how to deal with this problem is by destroying the entire demon race altogether.  There will be no youkai, no hanyous, only humans, but many, many mononokes… and you and I both know that that could be much, much worse." 

'Hanyous… Inuyasha…' Kagome thought to herself.  Was this all really going to happen?  All because of this jewel? 

She looked at her sister.  She seemed so… dead.  Her features were paled and she looked immensely tired. 

She was going to die. 

Her sister, Kikyo was going to die. 

"So, are you going to do this or not?"  Kikyo asked. 

Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand. It seemed so peaceful.  So beautiful. So innocent. 

But inside, a war was raging.  Waves were clashing.  Fire was roaring. Inside was destruction which longed to be released. 

She clenched her hand into a fist, her flesh throbbing against the jewel.  

She nodded. 

A/N: I know, I know, short. Sorry about that. Please review anyway, and feel free to throw frying pans at poor, innocent me. ^.^;;


End file.
